


Inappropiate Undressing

by waterlinkedgirl



Series: SK3 Idol AU [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, embarrassment and arousal are fighting each other, implied full frontal nudity, implied platonic bed sharing, slightly OOC Yukimura but he's just really flustered okay, this guy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlinkedgirl/pseuds/waterlinkedgirl
Summary: Shiraishi has just taken a shower, and Yukimura is uncomfortable with the sight.Written with the SK3 Idol AU in the back of my mind, but can be read without context.Based on SK3 AU of Holycowbrowniekitty!https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty





	Inappropiate Undressing

"Shiraishi, I'm going to need you to put on underwear right now."

Shiraishi walked into the room, fresh from a shower, hand fixing the tiny towel around his hips.

"Eh, why?"  
"I'm your vocal trainer, not your costumist and I have no obligation at all to see you this scarcely dressed...!"

Yukimura clenched the sheets of the bed he was sitting on, while his gaze wandered between straight into Shiraishi's eyes, a point on the wall, and lower down Shiraishi's body Yukimura wanted it to stray.

"But at my house—"  
"I don't care! This is my house, and you'll have to abide by my rules! Do you understand?"  
"Sure."

And Shiraishi promptly dropped the towel.

"Y-you—"  
Yukimura looked away, shielding his face.  
"What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting on underwear? Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?"

The sight was still burned into Yukimura's vision.  
"N-not here...! 

"You're becoming red, Yukimura. Is it so embarrassing to see another man?"

"Not... necessarily, but..."  
Yukimura couldn't say it. 

"Then what's the problem?"

What was the problem, Yukimura wondered. Surely Yukimura had seen many men naked? Yet somehow, this was different.

"Just go and put on clothes...! I don't want to see you naked!"

"I know, I know. I'm guessing you'll tell me the reason if you ever want to, and now is not the time. But you're pretty much sitting on my clothes so could you please hand them over?"

Yukimura kept his eyes 180 degrees away from Shiraishi's bare body, and handed him his clothes.  
He made sure not to touch his underwear too much.

"Thanks."  
Yukimura could hear Shiraishi smile softly.

Yukimura, regrettably, could also hear every single movement his clothes made, and he wished he could cover his ears as well. He'd never really paid attention to it before, as Yukimura was usually doing something else while Shiraishi changed.  
Sure, the sounds had been there, as Yukimura's apartment wasn't quite sound-insulating throughout the rooms, but right now, he couldn't rip his attention away no matter what he tried.

Right now his mind's eye happily provided him with the image to accompany the sounds. Yukimura could only pray that his dreams wouldn't be haunted by those images in reverse.

Shiraishi's arms entered his sleeves with a rustle in twofold, and the soft ticking of the fastening of buttons signalled the end of Shiraishi dressing.

"You can look again, if you want to."  
Yukimura, however, made no effort to turn around.

"Hey, Yuki—"  
"I'm gonna have you apologise first."

"Ah, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Yukimura."

Yukimura was pleasantly surprised by Shiraishi's directness.

"Yukimura?"  
Shiraishi took place next to him on the bed, and Yukimura instinctively averted his eyes again, despite knowing Shiraishi was fully clothed.

Shiraishi reached out with his hand, but stopped midway and let it fall.

"Will you at least look me in the eyes again?" Shiraishi asked, and when Yukimura reluctantly made his own eyes meet Shiraishi's, he was taken aback by the emotion reflected in them.

"Just... At least warn me next time. And use a different room."

"I promise that I won't do it again. I honestly didn't know how uncomfortable you were, and I'm really sorry...  
But," Shiraishi said, reaching out to cup Yukimura's cheek, "should you ever want me to undress for you—"

Yukimura caught his hand and sent him his darkest smile.  
"Try that again and you'll be sleeping on the floor next time."


End file.
